warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Seeker
Sawtooth Clip Accelerated Deflection 0.188% Killing Blow 0.188% Shimmering Blight 0.188% Barrel Diffusion Crushing Ruin | notes = Heavily armored. }} Seekers are tactical Grineer units with yellow-green armor and darker markings. Aside from using the Kraken pistol, they will also deploy Latchers. This ability makes them unlikely to get into the front lines like any regular Grineer unit. More durable than regular Grineer Lancers, these can be versatile opponents. Notes **In the Grineer Settlement and Grineer Forest, Arid Seekers and Frontier Seekers are equipped with Viper pistols, an alternate helmet and camo armor. *Seekers affected by Nyx's Mind Control or Chaos will deploy Latchers which are allied, causing enemies to become distracted by them if they get near. Although weak to a single shot by any Grineer, a mind controlled Seeker with duration can effectively spawn many Latchers, creating many possible entities that can redirect enemy fire. *Shadow Seekers do not deploy Latchers. Tactics *Due to their habit of hiding away from actual combat, they can be more likely to use terminals in order to sound alarms and cause lockdowns than other units. **This also means that you will often find yourself constantly bombarded with Latchers from Seekers that you cannot see, requiring you to roll a lot. **Use these time slots to your advantage as the Seeker is incapable of retaliating effectively, preferable to kill with a strong damage-per-bullet weapon to avoid being killed by their Kraken/Viper. *Armed with a Kraken pistol, as said on its actual weapon statistics, a single Seeker can roughly match the damage output of two Grineer Lancers, if encountered at close combat. **And due to its very high Impact damage, his Kraken can easily take down even the highest Warframe shields in just a few bursts on higher levels, and fires it quicker than the even deadlier Ballista's Vulkar. **The Kraken also possesses 14 rounds total, 7 bursts. Keep an eye out for Seeker reloads to take opportunity of the moderate reload time. Tips * As the Kraken has high damage, it is very effective against Warframe shields. * High-spawn locations: ** Plenty of Seekers can be found on Kiste, Ceres (Mobile Defense). ** Arid Seekers can sometimes be found in quantities of 1-3 in Roche on Phobos (Exterminate). ** Arid Seekers Eximus can be found spawning frequently after wave 10 on Drunlo, Phobos. ** Lith on Earth (Defense, after wave 10) spawns a lot of Frontier Seekers. ** Cupid on Uranus and Cassini on Saturn (survival) also feature a reasonable amount of Seekers on later waves. Trivia *The Seeker was added to the game in the 2013 Valentine's Day update, . *The Frontier Seeker was originally a Seeker with its visor always up and wearing all-grey armor. *The Latchers deployed by the seeker can jump up ledges, like a normal unit would, using the same pause where the jumping animation would be; much to the amusement of any watching players. *Frontier, Arid, and Drekar variants of the Seeker use Vipers instead of the standard Kraken. Sawtooth Clip Accelerated Deflection 0.188% Killing Blow 0.188% Shimmering Blight 0.188% Barrel Diffusion Crushing Ruin }} |-|Frontier Seeker= Sawtooth Clip Accelerated Deflection 0.188% Killing Blow 0.188% Shimmering Blight 0.188% Barrel Diffusion Crushing Ruin }} |-|Drekar Seeker= Battering Maneuver 0.188% Accelerated Deflection 0.188% Killing Blow 0.188% Barrel Diffusion Crushing Ruin Fusion Core }} |-|Nightwatch Seeker= }} Media CBseekerperfect.png|Comparison between Seekers (left) and Arid Seekers (right) Grineer Seeker desert.jpg Grineer_Seeker_2.jpg CBseeker.png CBseeker2.png|dance CBseekerb2.png|Seekers in Grineer Settlement. CBseekerb3.png CBseeker3.png CBseeker4.png de:Jäger fr:Chercheur Category:Enemies Category:Grineer Category:Closed Beta